A mixed Melody
by Lesson.For.You
Summary: I decided that I would start my entry into the world of FF with an iPod challenge * smile*  Len and Hino Fluff


Bad Romance, Lady GaGa-

Len knew that he shouldn't feel the way he did. He Was in the concours for no other reason than to show off his abilities; to prove that he was above all of the other competitors, to prove that he had _more _than natural talent. Yet, despite all of that, he still kept finding himself drawn to Hino; he wanted to know everything about her. Little by little, he learned more and more. She wasn't perfect, but that's what made her so wonderful. He knew that his feelings were distracting him from the competition, and that if he lost, it wouldn't be anybody's fault but his. Still, he couldn't help but love every little thing about her, despite their seemingly impossible love.

Pictures Of You, Last Kiss Goodnight-

Looking back, Hino couldn't believe everything that had happened. She shifted through the photo's Hihara had taken, examining them closely, one by one. She noticed Len in the back of a couple of them, looking at the camera as if it was a painful sight. Hihara also took a couple that she didn't know about. One of her and Len holding hands, one of Yunoki Grimacing at a pack of hungry schoolgirls, and more. She had really enjoyed the concours, it was probably the best time of her life. She had met so many new wonderful people, and had learned so many wonderful things. " Whattaya think?" She asked Len. He was sitting behind her, the backs flat against eachother, as he shifted through his copies of the photos. "I think that over the past year, Kazuki has become even more of a stalker" He chuckled to himself, as if he too rememberd the last twelve months fondly, Which she was sure he did. They all had.

Girl Fight, Lil John -

That's It. Len had gone too far. Tsuchiura glared angrily at the boy in front of him, wondering if the consequences of punching him square in the face would outway the relief it would bring. He decided not, as he put all of his effort into a right hook, aiming right under his jaw. Len dodged it, but only barely. " What are you doing? Are you Crazy?" He yelled in a slightly strained voice. Tsuchiura tried to gain his composer, but he simply couldn't. He jumped on len, and the two wrestled on the floor for a solid ten minutes each taking hits. " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TOO DOING?" Hino screamed as she rushed in, panic practically written on her forehead. The two separated immediately, Len blushing slightly. Tsuchiura looked her square in the face " THE LITTLE BASTARD ATE MY LUNCH AND HE WONT EVEN APOLOGIZE!" len looked over at him, disbelief clear on his face. " I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IT WAS A FREAKING MISTAKE!" Kahoko sighed a sigh of relief, thankfully it wasn't anything serious. They did this practically on a daily basis. It was kinda cute, in a funny kind of way…

Build a Bridge, Limp Bizkit-

Hino wasn't going to let this happen. " MOM! YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME TO THE AIRPORT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she sobbed. Her mother could see that while kahoko refused to tell her what the cause was for her sudden outburst, that kahoko was serious, and that she wanted this more badly than anything she had ever asked of her mother. When they were finally there, kahoko sprinted to the fourth gate, where people were getting ready to take off to Vienna. She almost tripped once, but she caught herself, and darted when She spotted len. " LEN! LEN!" She screamed. He turned around, the shock ( and disbelief) clear on his face. " ..hino? What are you-" but before he could finish his sentence, she bolted into his arms, sobbing. " I was afraid that I was too late, she whispered, the warm drops sliding off her cheeks and slowly wetting his shoulder. He put his arms around her. " Of course you weren't late. My plane was postponed and doesn't leave for another six hours…" She hugged him tighter, her face nuzzled in his chest. He sighed, And they stood there like that for awhile, in their own, comfortable little space. Finally, he grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his. " well, If I'm going to be so thoroughly missed here, then I suppose That I can wait at least until graduation to expand my education and start my apprenticeship." And with that, He kissed her, full on the mouth, Cassandra clare style. The onlookers clapped and whistled , and both Len and Hino noticed that they had made a scene, and they blushed, a lovely crimson blooming on both of their cheeks.

Easier to run, Linkin Park-

Tsukimori was tired. Very, very, tired. He was tired of all the pressure of the concours, he was tired of not being to portray his true feelings to anybody, especially Kahoko. He wanted a place all to himself, where he could just sit back and try to forget. Try to forget all of the pressure his parent had forced on him from and early age, and trying to forget the look hino had given him today, when he confronted her about her playing. Oh, Kahoko. The look she had given was a mix of many things; betrayal, hurt,… He was so startled, he could only stand there, watching as the tears slid down her cheeks. It would be so much easier if he could just…run.

So Glad to see you, hot Chip-

The feelings Tsukimori had whenever he saw Hino were beyond all explanation. It was pure happiness, pure joy. It was like a waterfall, like a blooming sunflower, like a powerfull symphony. Just the thought of her made him beside himself in anticipation, it made his every cell quiver to hold her, and the sound of her name on his lips. He was just so excited everyday, because he knew that his morning would include his bright red-headed ray of sunshine. " TSUKIMORIIIII - KUUUUN! Kahoko sang, as she took her now usul place on his left arm, between him and Tsuchiura. " hm." He mumbled, not giving himself away.

You Know what The Do to Guys like us in Prison, My Chemical Romance-

Yunoki is proud of himself. He's proud that he is able to keep up his pleasant façade. He could get away with his moral crimes, all because of his pretty face and top notch acting skills. Hell, he could rob a bank, and STILL get away with it, not that he had any reason to rob a bank. He was wealthy enough. He chuckled to himself, imagining himself in a prison suit, eating the bland food in the grey cafeteria of a jail, the one place he couldn't imagine himself blending in. He mumbled to himself, " you know what they do to guys like me in prison.."

Don't Panic, Coldplay-

Len was home alone when he heard the doorbell outside ring. He looked out to see Hino standing there in the rain, soaking wet. " What were you doing out there?" he asked as he opened the door wider. She ran into his arms and dissolved into a puddle of tears. " I just don't know what to think anymore!" she gasped, fresh tears racing down her face. Her mother had explained to her that her father hadn't actually died of a heart attack like she had been told, but was actually shot while on a business trip in Tokyo. They both slid down to floor, Hino crying as Len held her close. He looked to the ceiling, deep in thought. " I know it hurts to be lied to. Trust me, I do, but there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm glad that your able to cry, because it means you're able to let out some of your anger and sorrow, but never forget, that no matter how deceived you feel, no matter how hard it may be, that we live in a beautiful world, and that tomorrow could always be one of the best days of our lives." After that, Hino slowly stopped crying. But, they stayed sitting the way that they were, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
